The Queen of Dragons, King of Spiders and the Lady of Silver
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Winter is coming. A tide of Ice and Death from beyond the Wall is gathering, legions of horror that haven't been seen for thousands of years ready to move. To the South war for the Iron Throne, both with arms and words threatens to destroy Westeros. And far to the East, a young woman strives to reclaim her birthright and at the center of it all, a boy with destiny in his blood...
1. Chapter 1

So I binged watch the ever loving hell out of Game Thrones in preparation for Season 8 and then proceeded to watch season 8 up until the end and I have to say...

WHAT. THE. EVER. LOVING. FUCK. WENT. WRONG?!

I mean the Long Night and the threat of the White Walkers, this seemingly unstoppable tide of ice and death that made the threat of Daenerys and her Dragons pale in comparison ended up being a 'Deus ex Arya stabs the Night King in the back and it's all over' and then there was Daenerys's succumbing to her bloodline's madness (kinda saw that coming to be honest) and her death and Drogon's heart wrenching reaction to it before he burned the throne and took off. Jon is literally back where he started and Arya's going off God knows where in a very obvious play for a freakin spin off series and Bran is now the King?

What the hell?

So I'm going to be going a different route for this story, the first being that Daenerys herself will be more formidable then she was in the series. I mean she was fine for the show, but here she's going to end up becoming an actual Warrior Queen, a slightly larger army and a more established powerbase in Essos for which she can launch a actual long lasting campaign against the Seven Kingdoms and wage her eventual war against the White Walkers that may or may not end up with Westeros becoming a icy wasteland to be left abandoned when it's all said and done

I'll also be including more magic here since the show was limited because of budgeting reasons and to give to a more authentic realistic feel even though it had ice zombies and dragons and hot red heads that turn out to be old people in disguise.

And before people ask, yes Peter will be getting his powers, those very similar to those he gets from the Other but that will come a bit later. Not too later like the events of season two, but he wont have them right off the bat. And another thing to put out now for those with some justified concern, when I reach the inevitable invasion of Westeros by Daenerys, it's going to go very, very differently. And the Long Night we were promised for 7 seasons is going to last far longer than a single fight outside Winterfell before the show pulled an Avengers with the whole take out the head and the rest all die.

I say nay, we are going to get our war of Fire and Ice!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Game of Thrones characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"What are you writing?"

A small teen, his arms and legs like twigs almost and a pale complection and short but messy brown hair jumped at the sound of the voice directly behind him. He looked up from his notebook, a page from top to bottom filled with small notes, to see a young girl, just having turned the age of seventeen not a few weeks ago dressed in a simple yet finely made maiden's gown. Her platinum blonde hair was still wet, having just bathed only a few minutes ago and seemed to glisten in the light.

Her name was Daenerys Targaryen, one of the last members of the House of Targaryen and daughter to the Mad King of Westeros.

Peter blinked at the way the setting sun outside shown on Daenerys before he registered the words she said and cleared his throat as he scooted over on the bench he was sitting on for the young woman to take a seat if she wished.

"N-Nothing, just some things I've written down" Peter said shyly as the woman approached and sat down next to him and exmained his notebook with a small grin.

Her brow furrowed a little as she read some of the things he wrote down, trying to make sense of it all "What is it?"

"Just some stuff that I discovered after working with some of Illyrio's alchemists" Peter said with a small shrug "They say I've got a real talent for it"

Daenerys Targaryen shook her head at this "Of course you would. You've spent most of our childhood mixing odd and strange things to see what will happen. I suppose it was bound to pay off eventually..."

"Wish it did sooner" Peter said as he made a face as memories of living on the streets came to Peter's mind and all the 'food' they had to get by on if they didn't wish to starve "Would make a lot of the food we used to eat taste better"

"Or keep us from getting sick" Daenerys chuckled.

"That too!" Peter said with a no before another thought came to him and he quickly dabbled his pen in the small ink jar and scribbled it down as Daenerys watched with amusement.

"Another idea?" she teased.

"Maybe..." Peter said as he continued to keep writing before he glanced at his friend, only friend really "By the way, where's your brother been? I haven't seen him all day. Or heard him for that manner"

"He's been in a meeting with Lord Illyrio" Daenerys said with a sigh before she gave Peter a playfully suspicious look "Why?"

"I was hoping he'd stay there forever" Peter said with a grin as he continued to write down a few more notes before he turned the page to another that was filled with small sketches of various carts he's seen in the city below and even a few ships docked in the port "It's nice to not hear him prattle on about being King and dealing with the 'Usurper longer than a few hours"

Daenerys smiled a little at this, knowing that Peter was right. Her elder brother, Viserys did tend to go on about what he would do once he returned to Westeros with an army to bring the Seven Kingdoms back under Targaryen rule. When she was younger, and she and her brother still lived on the streets after being sent into exile after the death of her father, he would tell her of his dreams of their return to retake their rightful place as rulers of Westeros, and eventually, the world. But as they grew older, Daenerys found her brother's dreams of conquest of Westeros to be just that, dreams. Her brother had yet to find a lord in any of the Free Cities that would support them, at least one that possessed an army large and powerful enough for Viserys to sail across the narrow sea and retake the Iron Throne. And while the Magister of Pentos has offered his aid to the Targaryen siblings, it wasn't enough to make much of a difference except get her, her brother and Peter off the streets.

_'Until recently that is_' Daenerys thought as her wedding to a powerful Dothraki Kahl by the name of Drogo that had apparently promised her brother his army of forty thousand warriors for her hand.

The only downside to this plan, in Daenerys's eyes was that for Viserys to utilize Drogo's army to retake the Iron Throne, he'd have to cross the Narrow Sea, something that no Dothraki has ever done, let alone an army numbering in the tens of thousands.

"Dany?"

"Hmm?" Daenerys sounded as she noticed that Peter was looking at her with a concerned look "What is it?"

"You've been staring off again" Peter said as he placed his ink pen beside the ink jar and closed it before turning his attention back to the Targaryen girl "Are you oaky? You've been acting really weird the past few days"

"I'm... I'm fine" she said with a reassuring smile that did not match the inner struggle she felt.

Peter, as far as Daenerys was aware, had no idea of the impending wedding to Drogo. It wasn't because she didn't trust him, in the past and even now Daenerys has trusted Peter far more than even her own brother, but she did not want the boy to worry needlessly over it, even more than she already is. She also wanted Peter to avoid trying to feel like he still needed to 'protect her' and perhaps challenge this Drogo, as if he wanted to test the man's honor or some ridiculous notion. In the past Peter had fought with boys and men that thought they could manipulate or intimidate Daenerys into doing what they wanted. And almost every one of those times ended with Peter beaten, humiliated and more insults and scorn from her brother who often voiced that the Targaryen siblings only kept Peter around for practice on how to interact with people of a lower station then them.

_'If Peter tries to challenge Drogo... he'll be killed. I heard he's killed men for less_' Daenerys thought worriedly as Peter still kept watching her with a frown.

"Are you sure your okay? You seem... nervous" Peter said.

"I'm fine, just silly things on my mind" Daenerys said to try and reassure the teen who looked anything but convinced. Seeing that the only way to get him to drop the subject would be to change it, she nodded towards a corner of the room that held a small table dotted with jars, boxes and other oddities that Peter has been able to acquire the past few months "How goes your... work?"

Peter blinked as he turned towards the table that he regularly used for his experiments "Pretty good I think. I've been trying to find a way to keep iron from rusting over, or at the very least find something to slow it down. I've also may have found a way to make metal almost as hard as steel but half the weight. Granted I still need to actually test it out, and find the materials to make it and then I have to convince lord Illyrio's blacksmith to let me into the forge again so I can begin to..."

The Targaryen smiled softly at her friend as he began to prattle on about other little 'expreiments' that Illyrio allowed him to perform so long as he didnt accidently unleash a plauge, burn down the estate again or created some abomination of a demon with some of the critters, mainly spiders, that he finds here and there. Daenerys struggled to not make a face at the memory of one of the spiders that Peter decided to include in his alchemy, she could still feel the rabbit size creature's legs dancing across her face.

Peter, unaware that Daenerys was only half listening, continued on as he gestured to his notebook, one page in particular that showed what looked to be a Ballista of some sort "And this here, I think I've found a way to not only improve the range, but with some explosive jelly that I was able to recreate from this merchant from Yi Ti that I bartered it from, I may be able to create a-"

"By the Gods you so do love to talk, do you?"

Peter and Daenerys both turned to see a boy, several years older than Daenerys with similar facial features, platinum blonde hair and a slim, almost thin figure, though not as thin as Peter's. It was Viserys, Daenerys's elder brother and last living son of their father and by all rights, Patriarch of the House of Targaryen. He looked at Peter with a small smirk that set the younger boy on edge as he causally stepped into Peter's room and gave it a quick and equally dismissive glance as he centered his gaze on Daenerys.

"I've been looking for you for the past hour, is this where you've been?" he asked, shooting a brief look of disdain towards Peter.

"Peter was showing and explaining to me some of his newest experiments" Daenerys said with a nervous smile as she folded her hands on her lap as her brother came to a stop a few feet from them and glanced at Peter's notebook, lying on the table.

Peter seemed to sense the older boy's intentions and tried to seize it before Viserys snatched it up and backed away from both Peter and Daenerys as they jumped tot heir feet.

"That's mine, give it back!" Peter said in an angered tone.

"Viserys, please. Peter's worked very hard filling that notebook" Daenerys said as she tried to reason with her elder brother who shook his head as he flipped through the pages.

"Designs for ships made of metal?" Viserys said as he looked up at Peter with a look of disbelief "Are you really that stupid? Metal sinks, wood floats. For someone that's always reading and studying, I would thought something like that wouldn't have escaped your notice"

"There's a way to make it work" Peter said as his shoulders slumped as Viserys scoffed and flipped through a few more pages before coming to another stop.

"Ah, here's something that should give you quite a laugh Daenerys" the Targaryen said as Daenerys took a step forward.

"Brother please just gi-"

He cut her off with a raised finger as he began to recite what Peter wrote down "It's come to my understanding that the members of the House of Targaryen are immune to Dragon Fire comes from a multitude of reliable, if abstract sources. Instead of being descended from Dragons as the legend states, their immunity and control over fire stems from a series of intricate rituals, many mystical in nature, over the course of generations during their time as part of the Valyrian Freehold. I've thought of questioning Daenerys about it but she's been a little odd lately..."

Daenerys frowned as her brother smirked and Peter's face turned pale white as the elder Targaryen continued to read the passage that seemed to be veering off into far different waters than the beginning of the passage navigated.

"I mean, I wonder what could worry her so. she's one of the most intelligent-" Viserys started off before Peter lunged at him to snatch the book away.

Viserys responded by taking Peter's own notebook and slamming it into his face, sending the smaller teen tot eh ground with a heavy 'thud'.

"Peter!" Daenerys shouted in worry as she kneeled down to check to see if Peter was seriously hurt while Viserys stared down at him with a cold expression before he grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Come now sister, Peter here is more than capable of getting up himself. He's not a child anymore" Viserys said in a mocking tone as he stared at the note book in his hands and opened it to a few pages before he began ripping them from it's spine.

"Viserys!" Daenerys said in aghast tone before her brother turned towards her with a glare that caused her to flinch as he pulled his hand away from the notebook and made to hit her before he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Daenerys, if Peter here has any problem with what I'm doing..." he began as he turned to see Peter still on the ground, blood leaking from his nose as he glared up at the taller man "He's more than welcome to do something about it"

Peter glared up at Viserys before he sniffed and adverted his gaze from the older boy's smirk as he dropped the book and the torn pages at his feet. Peter made to grab it before Viserys placed his foot on it and waited. Daenerys watched as Peter stared at her brothers boot before his shoulders slumped and he looked up at the Targaryen.

"By your leave your Grace, may I have my notebook back?" Peter muttered out.

Viserys said nothing as he stared down at Peter for a few more seconds before he scoffed and turned towards the door "By all means... stupid ungrateful little rat"

Daenerys frowend at her brother as he made his way out of the room before she turned back to see Peter looking down at his notebook's torn pages with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry" she said as she sat down next to Peter and placed a hand on his own.

"It's fine..." Peter said with a sigh "I'm used to his insults... mostly"

"But he shouldnt have hit you or damaged your book" she stated as she glanced down at the torn pages "Especially after all the hard work you put into it"

Peter rolled his eyes at this "Please, what would 'The Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms' care. If it doesn't involve him getting the Iron Throne, what use is it to him?"

Daenerys was quiet as she watched Peter collect the damaged pages from the floor before she glanced at the door to make sure her brother was gone. She then glanced back at Peter with an earnest expression.

"He's not the king yet"

Peter froze as he reached for another page before he slowly nodded "Yeah... yet"

Daenerys nodded as Peter finished retrieveiing the last of his pages before he wandered over to the fire plasce and threw them into the flames, watching as they quickly cuaght fire and burned. Daenerys stood up and came to stand next to him as they gazed into the fire with different expressions. Peter wore a look of annoaynce at having to find a new notebook to use, and the various formulas, equations and other notes he's made over the years before he forgets theem while Daenerys looked at the flames with a combination of longing and apprehension.

"What are you doing?" she heard Peter mutter before she saw that her hand was reaching out to the flames that if what her eyes were seeing were ture, were slowly angeling towards her fingertips, as if to touch them.

"Dany" Peter said as he placed his hand on Daenerys's shoulder, casuing her to jump at the sudden contact and back away from the fire. Peter stared at her with wide eyes as she looked flush with embaressement "Dany?"

"I'm sorry" she said as she adverted her gaze from Peter's questioning look "I just... I don't know what came over me"

Peter watched as she quickly turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Peter wondering what just happened. He glanced back at the flames and noticed that the fire seemed a little... colder.

As if the heat was taken from them when Daenerys left.

...

_"Are you sure this is the one?"_ a soft spoken voice echoed.

**"Yes I'm... mostly sure. When have I ever been wrong?**" a deep, dark voice hissed in anger and annoyance.

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"...If you had thirty more legs with as much hair on them as the eight you have now, it still wouldn't be even half"_ the first voice said in an exasperated tone.

**"Grrr…"**

"_Don't take the tone with me little spider, else I'll burn you in my light"_ the light voice threatened, causing the owner of the second to grunt in return.

**"For someone whose followers preach of you being a fair and loving God, you can be quite cruel, can't you?**" they said with a scoff.

"_Me cruel?_**"** the light voice responded with disbelief _"I didn't have an entire Empire, several in fact, built around the mass sacrifice of hundreds of thousands to quench my lust for blood!"_

**"Tell that to your High Priestesses and their temples scattered throughout Essos"** the dark voice stated in a tone so dry, that sand of a desert was that of water in comparison.

_"That is a result of misguided and power hungry fools!"_ the light voice barked with such heat in his tone that fire was like that of ice itself, causing the dark voice to hiss in displeasure before it offered a reply with a grim chuckle.

**"And you seem to be hard at work trying to undo it"**

The light voice was silent for several moments, giving the dark voice even more satisfaction in knowing that they won this little war of words. Finally, the light voice sighed deeply and returned to the matter that has brought the two very, very unlikely allies together for the first time since the first dawn was carved from the eternal night by the Wicked Butcher all those years ago.

_"Are you sure that he will be able to help repel The Great Other and his chosen?_" the light voice asked with some concern in their tone.

**"It's... possible**" the dark voice responded with a sigh **"Though nothing is certain anymore... But I do know he's involved somehow"**

_"I'm taking a great risk. If he fails, then the World will fall into darkness and ice and death. And we'll both suffer for it. The others won't stand for our failure"_ the light voice warned.

**"I am aware"**

_"Is there anyway we can aid him aside from what we've already set in motion?"_ the light voice inquired.

**"Could give him a few more women"** the dark voice suggested with a chuckle **"Perhaps some of your Priestesses"**

_"Why my worshippers? You still have plenty to use!_" the light voice asked in a annoyed tone.

**"Yes but most of mine aren't strong enough, or at the very least worthy to be at his side on both the battlefield and his bed"** the dark voice growled before they muttered something under their breath.

"_What was that?_" the light voice asked.

**"I said, and most of my worshippers aren't very... pleasing to look at**" the dark voice hissed in aggravation **"And this boy has standards, as do I as his soon to be lord!" **

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

**"**_I swear this better pay off or I'll use what power I have left to burn you and your webs to ash Ai Apaec!" _

**"It is as I said R'hllor, when have I ever been wrong in times like these?" **

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and Daenerys visit the market...


	2. Chapter 2

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Bladewolf101**: He'll help her in raising them.

**Antihero1610**: Don't see why not. In fact, I think I have a way to have her in this.

**PowerNinja**: Who says he doesn't have a sister out there somewhere?

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct**: Who said Peter will be a Defender of Westeros?

**Chaos Sorcerer**: We'll be seeing how Peter got involved with the Targaryens soon, but long story short... Parker Luck GOT style. Peter won't have a problem with one of Daenerys's dragons being named after her brother, aka his tormentor, if anything he'll just be amused at the irony of such a petty weak man having a Dragon named after him. Peter's heritage has some prominence to it, but it's not connected to Valyrians in any real way, it's a tad bit older. There will be times where Peter will be off on his own. A few of those characters will appear. Yes, we'll be switching between certain characters, the first of whom is next chapter.

**Wingd Knight**: Good guys is a rather broad term in Game of Thrones. But as for her going insane at the end... when a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin.

**AHMEDI968**: That's the end plan for this, for them to be together.

**superpirece**:... Silver Sable.

**Zayden StormVoid**: Something tells me D&D lost the Star Wars contract, at least I hope they did, be suitable punishment for the trash they gave us for season 8. I have something in mind for Melisandre, it may be seen as a copout and 'easy' but I say screw it it's the best thing I can think of.

**Oldschoolgamer**: At the moment, the official Harem thanks to a certain whiny little reviewer is the Mother of Dragons herself Daenreys, Silver fucking Sable, Red fucking Sonja, Melisandre, Kinvara, and Wanda fucking Maximoff. A few more will be added later once Daenerys starts to build her empire in preparation to take Westeros.

**Guest47**: How is it a missed opportunity?

**Marveldcfan**: Depends on what you mean by replace.

**Guest**: No, Peter has no connections of any sort to the Targaryens. Viserys is just being an asshole to him because he thinks he can be, I mean look how he treated his sister. Silver will be a sort of mentor towards Peter and Daenerys and as time goes on, even more. I will say that one of those women you've mentioned will be appearing in this story and be heavily involved, but I won't say who quite yet.

**DeadlyBacon50**: Originally this was going to be just between Peter and Daenerys and a few other women trying to earn Peter's attention and love but after you decided to whine and moan about this story having a harem, I've decided to officially make this story a harem. So, be sure the door doesn't hit your ass on the way out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Game of Thrones characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Before coming to Pentos roughly a year ago come next month, Daenerys, her brother and Peter had never seen cheese all that much. To them, cheese was a rare treat, even slightly molded cheese already being eaten by rats and other vermin. But since the young Targaryen and her small family have lived in the Free City of Pentos, even if free is up for debate, she had quite honestly grown tired of the sight, the smell and the taste of Petos's main export.

Daenerys thought it was a miracle the city wasn't overly infested with mice and rats because of it.

"Peter, would you please stop buying so much" Daenerys said with a strained grin on her face that could just barely cover up the annoyance she was feeling at the sight of Peter, standing before another stand selling cheese, offering it's merchant several copper pieces for a wheel.

"Why?" Peter said as he glanced at Daenerys as he was handed the cheese wheel by the amused merchant as he observed the two teens "The cooks are making my favorite stew again tonight and they need cheese, this one in particular"

Daenerys took a deep inhale though her nose before she exhaled with a sigh and folded her arms and watched as Peter placed the cheese in a bag he brought with him before nodding towards the merchant and made his way to his platinum blonde haired companion.

"I don't get why you hate cheese" Peter said as the two, with two of the magister's guards a few meters behind, headed deeper into Petos's market "You used to love having it when we could get it"

"That was before we came here and had cheese with every single meal every other day of the week" Daenerys said dryly.

"We didn't have it every other day" Peter said with a frown.

"Your right, it was every day" Daenerys said with a small grin as she looped her arm through Peter's who looked at her with a odd look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Walking with you" Daenerys responded as she scanned the various stalls they were passing for anything that might catch her interests.

"But why are you holding my arm like this?" Peter asked with even more confusion, unaware of the look his and Daenerys's guards shared.

"Because it's proper and if I allow you to wander about by yourself, your likely to be scammed or cheated again" Daenerys said as she reached down with her other hand and snatched the small pouch of gold coins from Peter's waist before he could say or do anything.

"I don't get cheated" Peter said with a scowl.

Daenerys stopped dead in her tracks and slowly looked towards Peter with a dry look "Yes... you do"

"No I don't" Peter replied with growing annoyance.

"Peter when we were living in Myr, you spent all the gold coins that we were able to gather and spent it on a lens that a merchant missing half his teeth and one of his eyes said would allow you to 'see the paths to riches'" Daenerys said with a hint of anger at memory of the incident.

Peter, unaware of the ire she felt towards that moment, even more so than her brother did, scoffed "Well if it wasn't for that lens, we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"Excuse me?" Daenerys said as she turned towards Peter with a frown.

The guards shared another look as Peter, seemingly oblivious to the tone he was spoken in continued on with a self assured smirk "If I didn't decide to use that lens that night I bought it, we wouldn't have been discovered by those guards who saw the glare from our small fire on it and then proceeded to arrest us and ask us who we are. And if it wasn't for your brother loudly proclaiming who you and he were, then the guards wouldn't have talked to their captain who then talked to his commander who then talked to the council who then had one of it's members mention it to magister Illryios in passing at a dinner party they both attended and magister Illryios who then might I add came all the way to Myr to see you two for himself before freeing you, and by proxy me, and bringing us here where we now live in a modest sized estate with more money then we've ever seen!"

Daenerys stated at Peter with a look of disbelief as the young man grinned in triumph at proving to his friend that he hadn't been cheated that day and that the shady merchant was indeed correct in that the lens would light their path to riches. Before Peter could say anything however, Daenerys turned on her hel and began to walk away, leaving Peter standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"To clear my head" she snapped with annoyance, leaving Peter standing there in confusion before he turned towards the two guards with him.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

The two armored men shared a look before one of them answered.

"You tried to justify your idiotic spending my lord"

The other guard nodded "Even if you are in the right, someway, somehow, your still wrong"

Peter blinked at this before he frowned "That makes no sense"

"It's not supposed to make sense to us men. Just accept it"

Peter stared at the two men for a few seconds before he sighed and rubbed his temples "Why are women so complicated?"

"Tis a question for the Gods my lord"

...

Daenerys loudly exhaled through her nose when she was far enough away from Peter, towards the outer edge of the market and placed a hand on her forehead to try and sooth the growing headache that boy gave her. As smart as he thought he was, and often proved, he could be absolutely clueless on things, be it politics, money-

_'Or women'_ Daenerys thought with a sigh as she looked around to see that she was in a section of the market that sold books, scrolls and other tomes of knowledge.

She wandered over to a stand that was occupied by a man, at least she thought they were. The owner was completely covered in robes and no skin was visible. Daenerys gave the person a small smile as she glanced at the items he had displayed while he seemed to watch her and the area in front of him at the same time. Just as the young Targaryen was about to move on to another stand, the man finally turned and looked right at her with a weighted gaze before he gave her a small bow.

"Your majesty…"

"I'm sorry?" Daenerys said with surprise on her face as the person straightened himself.

The man said nothing, he merely reached down and pulled a small cover back to reveal several books and grabbed them before handing them to Daenerys with a small bow. She looked at the books with curiosity before her eyes widened as she read the title of the first book on top.

"This... this is..." she said as she looked up at the man with wide eyes.

"The history of house Targaryen before it conquered Westeros after the Doom of Valyria" the man said as Daenerys took the books in her hands and looked at the others handed to her "The others, on the various houses that have survived it's destruction, as your family did"

Daenerys paused in her examination of the books and slowly looked up towards the man as he stared at her with his hidden face "What do you mean?"

"I recognize a Targaryen when I see one" the man said with a faint chuckle as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a very pale arm with a very dark tattoo in the shape of a dragon's head just above his wrist that extended all the way up to his elbow.

Daenerys frowned at the tattoo, having never seen anything quite like it

"Who are you?" she asked carefully "Are you a supporter of my house?"

"I was... before your family conquered Westeros" the man said as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"But... that would make you hundreds of years old by now" Daenerys said with confusion.

"I aged well... and it helps that I curry favor with the Lord of Light, your Grace" the man chuckled dryly as he reached down and pulled out a small satchel and handed to Daenerys "For your books. It wouldn't do for a lady to carry things like that out in the open"

"Thank you" Daenerys said as she took the bag carefully and examined it, it was made of good quality leather despite it's rather plain appearance.

She made to reach for the coin pouch she had when the man held up his hand and shook his head "There is no need my lady. They are yours by right, well the books at least. The bag is a gift... and a request"

"A request?" Daenerys asked with a small amount of amusement "What is this request?"

"That when you've retaken the throne, it will not be to restore your house's well earned place over them, but as a stepping stone in rebuilding our home" the man said.

"What do you mean rebuild our home?" Daenerys asked.

"Valyria"

Daenerys blinked at the name of the ancient Empire's name, the empire her house hailed from "Valyria?"

The man bowed before a gust of cool wind washed over them and shook some of the wears on display in the other stands.

"Winter is coming..." the man said as he looked up towards the sky with a hidden look under his robes, causing Daenerys to looked towards him "And when it does..."

Daenerys frowned at the pause as the man looked down towards the ground "What? What happens when it gets here?"

The man said nothing before he glanced back up at Daenerys with a haunted look under his robes "Death shall come with it"

Daenerys was taken back by this as the man turned and made his way to the back of his stand and pulled the cloak closed, leaving thee young Targaryen to stare at an empty stand. After a few seconds of standing there, Daenerys slid the books into the small bag she had with her and closed the flap before she began to make her way farther down the street towards a ledge that would give her a view of the port below as ships from all over Essos, the Summer islands and even the far distant and mysterious continent of Sothoryos. She stopped and gazed at the ships with longing, wishing that she, her brother and Peter could jump on one of them and be taken away from this land to somewhere else, where no one would possibly recognize them.

_'I just want to live somewhere away from all these politics, deals, promises, odd warnings from strange men and thrones across seas and oceans... _' Daenerys thought tiredly as she turned and made her way up a set of stone stairs to the next level of the market and was just about to turn a corner only to walk right into a man that was coming the other way.

"I'm sorry-" Daenerys began as she looked up to the man she bumped into before stopping as she took in his appearance.

He was tall, a good foot taller than she was and far broader than most of the man that Magister Illyrios employed. His hair, a dark red, was styled in a way that reminded the young Targaryen of rows of crops such as corn or wheat. But the most distinguishing feature about the man wasn't how big he was, nor was it the armor he wore, the design clearly Westeros in design with a hand a half sword attached to his side. No, it was the man's cold green eyes that caught demanded her attention.

When she looked into them, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine as thee man stared down at her with a hard look on his face.

The man sneered at Daenerys as he brushed past her "stay out of the way stupid tart"

"Y-Yes my l-lord" Daenerys said as she bowed her head and struggled to keep the tremor in her voice from growing as she heard the man make his way down the staircase and towards the docks where the ships lay.

She heard the man take several steps before he stopped and glanced back at her with a curious expression on his face "Girl, what's your name?"

Daenerys felt dread build in the pit of her stomach as the man slowly walked back in front of her and stopped.

"M-My lord?" Daenerys said in a low, fearful tone as her eyes flickered to the man's arms, seeing if his hands were close to his sword's handle or were about to reach out and grab her.

"You heard me" the man said in a brisk tone as he quirked his head to the side "You seem... familiar"

"I... I believe your mistaken Ser..." Daenerys said as she felt her mouth go dry and heart beat echoing in her ears like thunder.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Which is why I wish to know your name" the man said, his tone growing impatient and angry with each passing second.

"My name... my name..." Daenerys said as she tried to think of an appropriate name to give the man "It's... It's Gwendolyn my lord"

"Gwendolyn?" the man said with a hum "That's not a name common in any part of Essos I've been to"

"My f-father, he's from Westeros" Daenerys said as she tried to think of a convincing story "He didn't l-like the names my m-mother picked. Said half of them he couldn't pronounce"

The man said nothing as he stared down at Daenerys with an unreadable expression. Daenerys was doing her best to not look up at the man's face, terrified that he may some how recognized her for what she was, who she was. The Usurper, according to magister Illyrios was still hunting for her and her brother, sending men to the Free Cities to find them and kill them and end the Targaryen House once and for all.

_'Not that he needs to tell us, a few of them nearly killed me and my brother once'_ Daenerys thought as the man before her made some sort of grunt before he pushed past her and headed for the stairs.

Daenerys slowly turned her head in the direction the man went and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that he too had stopped to look back at her one last time with narrowed eyes, as if something had occurred to him and he looked back to be sure. Neither said anything as they held one another's gaze before she saw the man had muttered something under his breath, shake his head, and then turn and continued on his way without a second glance to her.

The young Targaryen didn't release the breath she was holding until the red haired man in the armor was out of her sight. She leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths before she heard Peter's voice.

"Dany... Dany where'd you go?" she could hear her friend's call.

Suddenly Peter ran up the steps and towards her with the two guards right behind him.

Peter was about to ask what Daenerys was doing before he frowned as he noticed that she looked a little shaken, almost as much when her brother yells at her "Dany, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Dany?" Peter said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping it'd comfort her.

"I'm fine..." she said in a quiet voice "Just..."

Daenerys didn't finish her response, instead she turned towards Peter and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his torso as she buried her face into Peter's chest.

"I just... I just want to go home Peter"

"Okay, I got what we needed anyway" Peter said with a nod as he patted his friend on the back while glancing at the two guards "Let's head back to the estate. I'm sure Viserys is wondering where we went by now and is on the verge of a complete breakdown"

"Of course my lord" one of the guards said with a bow as they stepped aside to allow Peter and Daenerys through.

"Come on Dany, we're going home now, see?" Peter said as he nodded in the direction of the estate.

"It's not our home though Peter..." Daenerys muttered quietly.

Peter frowned at this "What are you talking about?"

He received no response as Daenerys continued to hold him, causing Peter to sigh as he wrapped an arm around her and led her back towards the estate before her brother wondered where they went. The man was starting to get very unreasonable in Peter and Daenerys's outings, claiming they were too dangerous for his sister.

_'Why'd he care?'_ Peter thought with a troubled look on his face as he and Daenerys slowly descended the stair case _'He used to always complain about how me and Dany never leave the estate, now it's like he doesn't want her out of his sight for even a second!'_

And then there was the way that Peter has caught Viserys looking at Daenerys when he thought no one was looking. It unnerved Peter because the look that Viserys gave his sister was the same one that the Targaryen gave the pleasure slave Doreah that he 'acquired' to serve as Daenerys's handmaiden.

_'Well... long as he doesn't try anything, not much I can do_' Peter thought with a sigh.

As Peter and Daenerys returned to Illryios's estate with their guards, the man that the young Targaryen woman bumped into earlier was approaching a large ship with the Sigil of the current ruling family of Westeros, the Baratheons. The man stopped and glanced back towards the market that was just barley visible from the port with a frown on his face. One of the soldiers from Westeros that the man came to Petos with noticed the knight and approached him and was about to speak before he noticed his lord's expression.

"Lord Osborn?"

"What?" the man asked with a growl as he continued to stare towards the market where he saw the strange girl.

"The ship is ready to depart" the soldier said with tremor of fear in his voice.

"So it is..." Osborn said with a mummer with a frown as he tried to recall where he saw that girl's face before.

He didn't believe her when she said her name was 'Gwendolyn', her voice didn't carry that accent that all half Westeros, half Essos swine carried no matter how good they spoke the common tongue. Then there was her hair... her very familiar shade of hair color. After a few minutes of silence as the man's mind raced, her turned back towards the messenger and threw him a small pouch of gold coins he retrieved from his belt "Change of plans, we'll be staying a few more days"

"My lord?" the soldier said with visible confusion as he fumbled to catch the pouch "But the King as requested that we join him in traveling to-"

"He'll understand" Osborn said as he turned back towards the soldier with a hard look in his eye "Especially if the girl I saw earlier today is who I think it is"

"And who is that my lord?" the solider asked as Osborn turned away from him and began to make his way back towards the city.

"A little lizard that should have stayed in whatever hole she and her brother have been hiding in all these years"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, A Dwarf and his Red headed Shield Maidan...


	3. Chapter 3

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**rmarcano321**: Because a number of characters have names that fit with the Game of Thrones world, particarly Westeros.

**Darkjoey**: Something will and it'll be poetic justice in a sense.

**Guest**: Norman is only one of the Big bads of this story, the second biggest but he won't be the main villian, at least to most of the characters, more of a personal one for both Peter and Daenerys. Norman's heiratige will be explained later. No, he's not descended from Azor Ahai, his heirtage isn't that anceint.

**Hero of the Multiverse**: Becuase he'd thrive in a universe like this.

**Bladewolf101**: Well the Green Goblin is one of my favorite villains and I feel he hasn't been properly utilized lately. Which sucks considering he's the villain that more or less killed the Hero's girl, something until the Night Gwen Stacy Died was practically unheard of.

**Deadpool517**: Yeah, and then one of her Dragons swoops in, saves her and then roasts Norman. Now that would be poetic justice.

**Hi I'm Negan**: Sonja and Tyrion will have a rather humorous relationship.

**Hbarrera98**: Yeah, sadly only Dany seems to realize that Peter's luck was literally at the mercy of whatever Gods there are, which at the moment are two.

**Zayden StormVoid**: We'll be seeing more families that survived Valyria's Doom, not many but a few. And Osborn is going to make things for Dany and Peter very, very difficult in the coming months. As for Peter having a connection to any ancient family in Valyria or the Children of the Forest, no but your on the right track for the first one. Ai Apeac is the ancient Mochica God of water, food, military triumphs and know as the creator God and Protector of the Moche people. He's also known as the headsman, pretty fitting for Game of Thrones if I do say so myself. As for Brann becoming King in the end, Hell to the No!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Game of Thrones characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister, third son of Tywin Lannister, and the 'Runt of the litter' was a simple man if he did say so himself.

He loved drinking, he loved women, he loved money and he loved when all three came together in a spectacular night, multiple if it could be arranged. He also loved his brother Jamie Lannister, the only member of his family, not counting his sweet and innocent niece Myrcella and her younger brother Tommen. He hated his father, his elder sister Cersei and her bastard of a son Joffery and he hated good wine being wasted.

"When shall we get there?" Joffery, the after mentioned nephew he despised spoke up from somewhere behind the Lannister dwarf.

"When we get there nephew" Tyrion responded in a dry tone, wishing he just rode ahead Robert's party like he originally wanted to.

"And when is that uncle? Or do you have trouble hearing me from down there?" Joffery asked in a spiteful tone.

"Believe me nephew, not a day has gone by where I don't wish I can't hear your voice" Tyrion replied as he reached for his water skin and removed the cap and took a long swing of the wine within.

It was than something occurred to Tyrion as he glanced at the person riding a black horse next to his slightly smaller mare.

"Why is it called Winterfell?"

"I do not know my lord, you Southerns give places odd names" a red headed bueaty addorned in an armored top, armored greieves, boots and a armored skirt said as she rode next to Tyrion Lannister towards the front of a large train of guards, knights, and servants as heaqded by the King of the Seven Kingdoms, currently approaching the capital of the North and home to the House of Stark.

She was Sonja the Red, sometimes referred to as Red Sonja for her blood red hair. She was a Wildling from beyond the Wall that came into Tyrion's service several years ago where she, according to him, cheated him out of fifty gold coins only to repay him with two large breasted whores and a bottle of good wine. And she may have saved his head from being removed by a few disgruntled men that distasted Tyrion's father and thought to take it out on him in return.

"We do, don't we?" Tyrion said with a hum before he shrugged "But I'm sure your kinsmen gave equally odd names to things North of the Wall"

"Not really, we kept it simple" Sonja said as she eyed the surrounding landscape with a bored look, her hand resting on the handle of her blade, Venom "At least my tribe did. We called our village the 'Homes beside the Frozen River' and our warriors, the men of the Homes beside the Frozen River. We called bows and arrows bows and arrows and such"

"Ah" Tyrion said with a nod as the entourage ever so slowly neared Winterfell "That is quite simple. Tell me, did your tribe live close to the wall?"

Sonja shook her head "No, my people, last I checked, lived over a week and a half's ride by horse from the Wall"

"I take it's even farther by foot?" Tyrion gussed.

"A bit, yes" Sonja said with a sigh "Not a woman good looking enough to share a bed roll and a few hours with between it and the Wall"

"No men my lady?" Tyrion asked with a teasing grin.

"None good enough for such an honor" Sonja retorned with a eye roll "And to think when I was a girl who just bleed for the first time I thought there'd be someone south of the Wall who would be"

"There is my lady, yours trully" Tyrion boasted with a laugh "My skills as a lover are beyond equal as you know"

"Yes, I would bet they are" Sonja said with a laugh "And like you, your times with those women are short and unappealing"

"You wound me fair Sonja the Red!" Tyrion joked before hsi face sobered a little as he glanced at the distant towers of Winterfell's castle as Robert's party cleared the tree line and began to cross the open plain towards Ned Stark's home "I intend to visit the Wall before returning to Kings Landing"

Sonja's grin fell as she glanced at Tyrion with a bewieldered expression "Why?"

Tyrion shrugged "Partly, so I can take a long piss off it. Rather memorable, the shortest man in Westeros, pissing off the top of the tallest structure in the known world"

"Of course you will" Sonja said with a shake of her head, though she was amused by the image "And the rest of your reason?"

"I'm curious" Tyrion said with a shrug.

"About?" Sonja asked.

"What it's like up there? How are the men who stand vigilantely over the Wall to make sure our northern boarder is protected by the cruel and viscious Wildlings and other horros beyond the Wal, all without the warmth of a woman to make it all worth it" Tyrion said with a laugh.

"They find ways I'm sure" Sonja said with a shrug "I've never met a member of the Night's Watch. I did the smart thing and took a boat south along the coastline"

"I take it the water was quite cold, yes?" Tyrion asked.

"A bit, it'd freeze what balls you have right off" Sonja said with a smirk before Joffery spoke up.

"Is that what happened to you?" the spoiled little brat asked with a grin.

Sonja looked back at the young teen with narrowed eyes that caused him to tense. After a few seconds, Sonja smirked as she nodded towards the large man behind the teen donned in full plated armor with a helm made in fashion of that of a dog "The Hound won't always be there to guard you little Prince. Do well to remember that"

"D-Did you just threaten me?!" he asked, aghast that anyone would dare speak to him in such a manner.

"I did" Sonja said with a nod before she turned way from the young boy "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll have you flayed is what I'll have done you filthy Northern cunt!" Joffery snapped.

"Better men than you have tried boy" Sonja said with a wink thrown towards Tyrion before she looked back towards Joffery "Though if you do try, it'd be the first manly thing I and anyone else here has ever seen you do. Maybe your dear father would finally be proud of you"

Tyrion broke out into a full blown laugh as Joffery's face turned red with sheer rage.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around all these years" Tyrion said as he wiped a few tears from his eyes as they neared the gate to Winterfell before entering the ancient stronghold.

Sonja glanced around to see how many people had come to receive them. As before, in any city she's entered since coming South of the Wall, she was always taken back by the sheer number of people that could live in such dwellings. Her tribe barely numbered sixty at the best of times and yet here, even this far north of Kings Landing, she counted a good several hundred people at least. After a few minutes, they arrived in the courtyard of the city's main keep to see the Stark Family and many nobles of Winterfell had already assembled and were waiting for them. Sonja nudged her horse towards Tyrion's before she climbed off it and with a a grasp of the man's cloak, lifted him off his own steed and placed him on the ground as more of the Kings Guard arrived along with the carriage carrying his wife, his only daughter and youngest son along with his wife's handmaidens.

"I hate it when you do that" Tyrion grumbled as he adjusted his cloak.

"Then stop looking so adorable when I do it" Sonja joked as King Robert himself finally entered the courtyard.

The ones that did not travel with the King all kneeled before the King of the Seven Kingdoms as he glanced around with a disinterested expression before pulling his horse to a stop. Several stable boys, one of them carrying a small step, approached the King and took his horse while the one carrying the steps placed it on the ground as Robert climbed off his steed.

"think he'll fall off it like last time" she whispered towards Tyrion who smirked.

"Don't fret my lady, hos large gullet will break the fall... again"

Sonja chuckled quietly as Robert descended the steps, throwing a very brief scowl towards Sonja and Tyrion before he approached the Stark Family. The man came to a stop and glanced down at Ned before he made a slight hand gesture for him and the rest to all stand after a few seconds had passed. Sonja watched as the two men stared at one another before Robert made a comment about Ned having grown fat before the Warden of the North shot him a look that said 'Same as you'.

_'How touching...'_ Sonja thought dryly as the two men broke into a laugh and hugged one another after not seeing each other for almost a decade and the tension that was in the air from the King's arrival lifted.

It was than that Sonja noticed Tyrion discreetly calling her over away from the rest of the entourage. She quirked a brow and she glanced at the rest of the party to see that they were all distracted with greetings and approached the grinning Dwarf.

"Yes?" she said, already having an idea of what he wanted.

"Do you have any money on you?" he asked.

"A bit, why?" Sonja said before she noticed a the glint in his eye, causing her to shake her head in exasperation "Haven't been in this city ten minutes my lord and already you want to find a whore or two"

"Ten minutes, I call that a personal record" Tyrion said as he gestured for Sonja to follow him out of the keep's courtyard before anyone could notice them "Besides, I always find whores give you a very in-depth view of the city itself. It's mood, it's people, it's environment"

"Which you barely pay attention to given your more drunk then a winery" Sonja scoffed as she followed the little man to where he's likely already located a brothel.

"That's why I have you my dear" Tyrion said with a grin before he frowned and reached into his coin pouch and pulled out the coins he had before he winced "Damn, it seems I'll only have enough for myself... perhaps we could share-"

"I'll pass my lord" Sonja said in a dry tone.

"But my Lady Sonja the Red, I could-" Tyrion began before Sonja grabbed his shoulders and turned the man around and gave him a little nudge.

"Apologies my lord, but when I do find a man to be at my side, I want to be able to look him in the eye as we rut. And I don't like to share my women" Sonja said as she pushed the Lannister along before anyone noticed them.

Or King Robert decided to join them, which in itself wouldn't be too bad. The three of them could get into quite a bit of mischievous fun at times.

_'And that it'll piss his cunt of a wife off is just a happy coincidence'_ Sonja thought with a smirk.

Honestly, she thinks that King Robert does half the things he does just to vex Cersei, not that she could blame him. If she had to be wedded to a bitch like her, she'd be doing everything she could to make her life miserable, just out of spite. It was petty, but Sonja has never claimed to not be a petty woman.

"Do you even know where to go?" Sonja asked a she and Tyrion made their way down a street, passing several people who gave the pair and odd look but said nothing.

"Yeeees- no, I don't" Tyrion said with a frown before he spotted a guard and approached the man "excuse me good sir?"

"What do you want?" the man asked with annoyance.

Before Tyrion could say anything, the man was on the ground clutching a broken nose after Sonja's hand shot out towards his face.

"You will speak to lord Tyrion with more respect" the red headed warrior said as she saw several guards notice the altercation and approached them, hands on their sword's handles or their spears at thee ready. Sonja's own hand drifted to Venom's handle at her side and waited to see if they would follow through with their attempt to intimidate her while Tyrion loudly cleared his throat and got between the two parties before Sonja could cut them down.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I am Tyrion Lannister" the Dwarf said, causing the guards to look at him in surprise as he gave them a embarrassed smile "I apologize for my bodyguard's treatment of your friend, she's merely doing her job"

"What'd he do to deserve a punch to the face?" one of the guards asked.

"Spoke to my lord here with disrespect" Sonja warned as her hand remained on her weapon "Which is starting to sound like what your doing"

The guard paled at the dark look Sonja was giving him while Tyrion chuckled nervously.

"Yes, she's quite... exemplary at her job" Tyrion said with a grin before he clapped his hands together, causing several of the guard to jump at the sudden action "Now, if you would be so kind as to point me to the nearest brothel, we'll be on our way"

"Unless you boys would rather end up like your friend here" Sonja nodded towards the man still on the ground, blood pouring from his face as he moaned.

Their response was to point down the street with varying looks of fear as Tyrion followed their hands. After a few seconds he nodded and gave them a grateful smile.

"Thank you" he said with a nod before he glanced at the man on the ground and sighed as he pulled out a few gold coins and tossed them to the man "Here, for your troubles"

"If anyone asks, say it was three men" Sonja smirked a she stepped pass the man and followed Tyrion in the direction the guards pointed to "Be less humiliating for you, no?"

"Is that a thing beyond the Wall?" Tyrion asked as he scanned the buildings for signs of the Brothel "Being beaten by a woman is considered a great dishonor and all that?"

"No, not really" Sonja said with a shake of her head "Half the women beyond the wall are more man then the boys you have running around in armor down here"

Tyrion hummed at this "Perhaps I'll pay a visit to your kinsmen one day, assuming of course they don't try to kill me"

"It's not them you have to worry about" Sonja said, all trace of amusement gone from both her face and her voice "There's things beyond the Wall that are far worse than a bunch of blood thirsty Wildlings"

Tyrion glanced up at Sonja with a curious expression before he nodded "Well, let's hope they stay beyond that Wall. I like living and have no intention to stop anytime soon"

Sonja grinned a little at this as they finally found the Brothel and Tyrion wasted no time entering the sinful establishment "I'll do my best to make sure of that my lord"

"See that you do the same for yourself, I have no use for a dead bodyguard"

...

_'Of course he'd be here'_ Jamie thought dryly as he climbed off his horse not even half an hour after arriving in Winterfell with the King and attached the reigns of his steed to a post before he removed his helm and placed it in the crook of his arm and stepped into the brothel and was greeted tot he sight of several topless and bottomless women who each gave him a interested once over and a sultry smile.

"Ladies" Jamie said with a friendly grin and nod as he scanned for signs of his brother or his infamous bodyguard.

"And so comes the mighty Kingslayer" a voice spoke up from behind Jamie, casuing him to turn to see Sonja step out from the hall "To a whore house of all places. My how... fitting"

"You know my lady Sonja, there are far easier ways to earn me in a bed of your choosing" Jamie responded with a charming grin that left many women weak in the knees "You did not have to meet me here, even if the local is quite ingenious. Who would think to look here for a man breaking his vows to King and country with a 'Wildling' of all people"

Sonja grinned in a way that both intrigued Jamie and intimidated him as she leaned against the door frame "Jamie, the day I ever decide to pull my skirt up and bend over for your cock is the day after I had my head cut off and placeed on a spike to watch"

"Ever the charmer my lady Sonja" Jamie said with a snort before he nodded behind her "Is my brother at the very least, still awake?"

"He is" Sonja said with a nod as she folded her arms across her chest "But closed door, means he's busy"

"I'm sure" Jamie said as he did his best to squeeze pass Sonja before she held an arm out to stop him.

"Closed door, means he's busy" Sonja said, the amusement in her eyes even though her voice grew slightly colder.

"I won't be long" Jamie said as he patted Sonja's wrist "Just have to remind him that I want him awake for the dinner tonight. Else I'll have to put up with both our family and the Starks all night all by my lonsome"

"Aww, poor Kingslayer" Sonja mocked as she dropped her arm "I thought after living in Kings Landing so long you'd be used to the Highborns being all high and mighty at their merry little parties"

"You would think" Jamie said with a nod as he made his way pass the red headed woman, stoping for a breif second to admire her rear and silently cursed that his heart was for Cersei before he grabbed the door knob, turned it and stepped right in... only to step right back out with a scowl of annoaynce as he closed the door behind him and glowered at the red head "That wasn't Tyrion's room. That was a man fat man's with another man on his knees and his mouth around his cock"

"I know" Sonja said with a laugh before she pointed to another door next to the one that Jamie just entered "He's in that one"

"I so do love your sense of humor sometimes" Jaime said in a dry sarcastic tone.

"I know" Sonja said as she pulled a small knife from her belt to clean her nails with "I have my head still as proof you appreciate my brutal honesty and the joy I bring you and your brother"

"That and Tyrion would be insufferable if I had you killed" Jamie said as he made his way to his brother's door.

"So would the king when he asks why half his men were killed trying to arrest and behead a single woman" Sonja said with a smirk.

"That too, though I think he'll just be displeased that I killed his drinking partner" Jamie said in agreement as he opened the door and stepped into the room, much to the annoaynce of his brother.

"Sonja, I said no one is allowed to intterupt me!"

Sonja smirked as she idly listened to Jamie and Tyrion's conversation, mainly the elder Lannister hoping Tyrion will attend the feast tonight sober enough to stay conscious so he had someone to talk to. She was tempted to tell Jamie could join Tyrion in drunken bliss before she decided that listening to weak excuse of being a member of the King's Guard would prevent him from indulging.

It wasn't like Robert would care, if anything he'd encourage it.

_'Most powerful man in Westeros and he'd a drunk... there's something to be said there_' Sonja thought dryly before she noticed a few women pass her and enter the room that Jamie and Tyrion were in, causing her to look back with a quirk brow before she shook her head at the laughter inside as Jamie stepped out with a pleased look on his face.

"That was fast" she remarked with a snort.

"If my sister and father knew my brother as well as I do and knew hot to gain his attention in anything, I think they'd be all the happier with one another" Jamie grinned.

"I'm sure" Sonja said with a shrug as she prepared to go back t cleaning her nails with her knife when Jamie was about to speak before he stopped for a second and glanced at a woman with short dark hair that was down the hall a bit, watching the two of them with interest in her eyes. Jamie looked at her and then back towards Sonja who quirked a brow at him "What?"

Jamie shook his head in amusement before he reached into his coin pouch and threw a gold coin towards the woman and the pouch to Sonja. The red head glanced at the pouch in confsuion before looking towards the Lannister as he turned towards the dark haired woman and pointed towards Sonja.

"Show her some Northern hospitality"

The woman grinned as Sonja glanced at Jamie with a bemused look on her face before she shrugged and pocket the pouch and made her way over to the woman "I must warn you girl, I don't like soft lovers"

"I will be as hard and as rough as you want me to be my lady" the woman said with a sultry grin as she placed her hand on Sonja's chest and ran it over the curve of her breast before Sonja grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards a room while Jamie laughed.

"Your welcome!"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, A Dothraki wedding...


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Jebest4781**: The Hound won't be giving her much thought in that department, he seems to hate everyone too much to want to bother with sex. Jamie, while he acknowledges her beauty only has eyes for Cersei, for now at least.

**spiderverse**: Why would I be offended?

**Zayden StormVoid**: I won't be doing many, just a few scenes here and there. Aegon IV will appear in this and he'll provide a bit of complication and also possible hope to Daenerys that she won't have to take up the Iron Throne simply because she's the last known living Targaryen, she's always struck me as reluctant despite what she says. Plus him trying to get with Daenerys because their both the last Targaryen's will provide a bit of strife between him and Peter. Sonja will be sticking by Tyrion for quite a bit, as for how that'll affect Bronn's inclusion, it won't too much and as for the trial by combat for when we get to Tyrion's trial... the Mountain is in a for a very long overdue ass kicking. I intend to do Jaime right, he went through some serious character development that made him a better man, somewhat, and I will not have it thrown out the window like GOT did in season 8, like with so many others.

**kira444**: Yeah, plenty more Tyrion and Sonja moments to come.

**Harbinger of Kaos**: It would be poetic in a sense.

**4 I E Z: **I have something similar to that in mind.

**Guest**: A number of Wildlings have done that, but the sea that far north is covered in ice and dangerous, almost too much to bother with a small wooden dingy, which is really all they can make up there. Plus a lot probably can't swim all that well maybe.

**Retrogamer7800**: We'll see.

**90skid4life**: Yes, there will be... tension, between the women. Alliances will be made and broken.

**Movienerd74**: Sonja and Peter will meet long after he gets his powers. Dany and Silver Sable will be the only ones he'll have met and known pre-power.

**Cosmicspiderking**: Let's just say Kings Landing will be very uneasy with someone as powerful as Peter backing Daenerys and her somewhat legiteament claim to the Iron Throne. And that's before we even get to the likes of Silver and the three Dragons.

**Marveldcfan**: Peter will meet Jon Snow when he heads to Westeros.

**Nintendguy64**: He's staying with Daenerys, most of the time.

**Arcadeadict777**: Sort of.

**Guest**: Why?

**Speed Reader**: Just wait until you see Sonja and Cersei's interactions.

**Gamerslegacy**: It'll be a long time until Peter meets any of the Starks.

**gunman**: Osborn isn't actively looking for the Targaryen children or Peter, he's there for something else entirely. No, not that many Marvel characters will be appearing in this, maybe Black Knight at one point because it'd fit.

**Brady420**: And yet you still wasted time out of your life to read and comment on it so joke will forever be on you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Game of Thrones characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

In all his eighteen years of life, Peter can say that he's never gave weddings any thought. Mainly because he knew that he'd never be able to afford a proper wedding, no matter how small with any woman that for whatever reason decided to bind herself to him. Another reason was that Peter never really understood the necessity of them, on why a man and a woman, or man and a man or even a man with multiple women couldn't just be together without having to throw a lavish party of sorts with people that he they've probably never seen before.

So safe to say, when Daenerys told Peter that she was being married to a Dothraki Khal by the name of Drogo in return for her brother to have an army to invade and retake the Iron Throne, Peter had his reservations.

"But he's like twice your age!" Peter said as he followed Daenerys, flanked by a few of her 'handmaidens' to the plaza where magister Illyrios, several other high ranking nobles of Pentos and her brother Viserys were waiting to greet the powerful Khal "And he's a Dothraki!"

"I'm aware" Daenerys said with a sigh as she approached the entryway that would lead out to the small plaza "But if my brother is to retake the throne, he'll need an army to do it"

"Well, he can buy one!" Peter snapped as he reached out and grabbed Daenerys's shoulder, forcing her to stop and turn towards Peter "He can't just whore you off to some Dothraki savage!"

"He can and he already has" Daenerys said tiredly as she gently removed Peter's hand, trying to ignore how bony it felt, Peter was obviously missing meals again.

Peter frowned at this "But your his sister!"

"And?"

Peter blinked at this before he looked down in sadness as he spoke in a low voice "But... he can't"

"I wish there was another way too Peter" Daenerys said as she pulled Peter into a hug "I really do..."

It was than that one of the handmaidens stepped forward "My lady, he'll be here soon"

Daenerys nodded as she pulled out of her hug with Peter and turned and made her way to the plaza. Peter watched for a few seconds before he followed his friend out to meet her new soon to be husband. Viserys was already there along with Illyrios, all dressed in their finest garments, at least Viserys was, Illyrios looked to be dressed in the same expensive silk like garments that Peter has always seen him in. The magister nodded towards Daenerys and Peter as they arrived while Viserys turned to his sister with a small scowl.

"Where in the Seven hells have you been? He's almost here!" the Targaryen snapped, causing Daenerys to flinch.

"She came as fast as she could" Peter said in defense of the young girl, causing her brother to look at him with a glare.

"Not fast enough!"

Peter and Viserys scowled at one another before they along with the other members of Illyrio's court heard multiple horses arriving at the estate. Peter looked towards the south entrance just in time to see several Dothraki enter, their horses in a full gallop with their riders on them. At the head of the group was Khal Drogo, the man that Daenerys was being married off to that possessed an unusually large Khalasar that numbered in the tens of thousands, a rarity for the nomadic warriors. Peter stared at Khal Drogo with unease as he brought his horse to a stop at the bottom of the steps while Illyrios went forward and began to greet the man in Dothraki, the man was a lot bigger than Peter expected. Like really, really big, and he sported several scars over his exposed torso and had the longest braid he's ever seen on a Dothraki, which meant that the man had never lost a fight.

It was than that Illyrios turned back tot he three of them and nodded towards Daenerys "Come forward my dear..."

Daenerys shared a saddened look with Peter before she began to slowly approach the powerful Khal. Drogo stared at Daenerys with an unreadable expression as his eyes glided over her form, taking in every inch of her figure that the dress she wore displayed for the world to admire. After a few tense seconds of silence that was only broken by the Dothraki horses' hooves clanking against the ground and their occasional snorts, the Khal grunted and turned his horse before it galloped away with his Bloodrider's close behind.

Viserys blinked in surprise at this as he quickly ran down the steps to see where the Khal was going.

"Where's he going?" he asked with unease while Illyrios watched the Dothraki depart with a calm expression before answering the Targaryen's question.

"The Ceremony is over"

"B-But he didn't say anything" Viserys aid before he turned towards the magister "Did he like her?"

"Trust me your grace, if he didn't like her... we'd know" Illyrios said in a grim tone while Peter came and stood next to Daenerys who still looked a bit shaken and uneasy.

"Dany?" he asked nervously.

She didn't answer, she only turned and buried her face into Peter's chest as tears began to fall from her face. Peter responded by wrapping his arms around her and doing his best to try and comfort her even though he had no idea on how to do that. Viserys scowled at the two and stomped over before he grabbed Daenerys by the shoulder and yanked her out of Peter's arm and began to rub the tears from her face with a scowl.

"Stop your crying, you'll ruin your make up and look like some whore we picked up off the streets!" Viserys hissed at his sister, causing Peter to glare at the man as he grabbed the Targaryen by the wrist.

"Leave her alone Viserys!" Peter snapped at the older boy.

"P-Please don't-" Daenerys tried to intervene before Viserys's fist flew into Peter's face, snapping head to the side and sending the teen to the ground.

Blood gushed from Peter's nose as Viserys glared down at him, his hand on the sword that the magister loaned him "If you ever dare touch me again, I'll cut your throat open and leave you to bleed out on the floor, am I understood?"

"You'd have to know how to use that butter knife first" Peter spat at the older teen, causing him to begin drawing the blade before Daenerys was in front of him.

"STOP!" she all but yelled at her enraged brother.

Viserys's eyes snapped towards her and for a second both she and Peter thought he'd hit her too before he took a deep breath and released his grip on the blade's handle and turned away from the two.

"I have to prepare planning for the invasion" Viserys said as he took several steps away before he stopped and turned back towards Peter with a glare that could freeze fire "But know that when I become king Peter, you'll be lucky to live out the rest of your days in the dungeons for ever even thinking of putting your hands on me"

And with that, he left, leaving Daenerys to help Peter to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Peter held his shirt up to help stop the bleeding.

"I'll live..." Peter said with a sigh.

Daenerys nodded before she turned back towards where her brother went "I won't let him hurt you anymore"

"He'll just hurt you instead then hurt me even more" Peter said with a shake of his head "And I doubt your new husband will let me stay with you for the rest of my life"

"He will if I ask him... maybe" Daenerys said with uncertainty in her voice.

She prayed to the Gods that Drogo would grant her request to have Peter stay with her. On his own she wasn't sure he'd live to see the end of the year, let alone the end of this month given how sour his and her brother's relationship has grown, especially after just what happened. She lost much in her short life, her family house, her home, and now it seems her own freedom.

She'll be damned if she let her brother take away her only friend... she'll be damned.

...

"You seem uneasy my boy"

Peter looked up from his small plate of food towards magister Illyrios several hours later, the wedding in full swing along the beaches outside Pentos. All around them Dothraki men and woman along with well wishers and supporters to the Targaryen house had gathered to celebrate the union between Daenerys and her husband, Khal Drogo. Peter was a bit surprised with how may there were and couldn't help but wonder why they only now are coming out to offer support when they've had years beforehand to do so.

"I'm fine" Peter said as he turned his gaze away from the older man and back to his food, trying his best to ignore the loud music, dancing and singing going on around him, he's never been too fond of large crowds. It made him uneasy for some reason, along with being around tall people "I'm just not used to being around crowds like this"

Illyrios nodded at this "I can understand that. And the fact their Dothraki probably isn't helping much either"

"They seem... very festive" Peter said as he saw a Dothraki woman, her top hanging from her waist as her blue painted breasts shook with each erratic movement of her torso and hips to the odd tune playing.

Illyrios chuckled at this as he took a sip of his drink before Viserys caught his attention.

"When do I meet with the Khal? I want to begin planning the invasion as soon as possible" he said with an air of impatience on his voice.

_'It's his sister's wedding and he's still trying to make it all about him... asshole'_ Peter thought sourly but kept quiet and did his best to try and ignore the party around him. The last time he was at a gathering this large was before he met Daenerys and Viserys and it ended very badly.

Peter shook his head to try and prevent the memory from taking shape again as he looked dup to see a person, a woman, adorned in a black cloak with a cowl wrapped around her head, looking at him. She was beautiful from what he could see, which in hindsight wasn't much. Her eyes looked to be a cross between silver and electric blue, quite an exotic blend of colors in his opinion. at her side resting in a scabbard was a sword with a white and grey colored handle, the blade itself just half a foot longer than Peter's arm. She seemed amused at Peter's staring and winked at him, causing him to blush and look back down at his plate and poke his food around. He raised his head slowly to see if the woman was still looking at him and paled as she stood up and began to make her way towards him. His blush intensified as she sat down next to him, her sword resting against her leg as she leaned back in the seat and picked up a goblet of wine that was left on the ground. She gave it a look and a small sniff before she hummed and took a small sip from it before she finally turned towards Peter with a bemused grin.

"A good vintage, no?" she said with a light accent that Peter swore caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah, it is" Peter said as he took a sip of his cup, filled with only water as he tried to keep any more blood from rushing to his face.

The woman hummed at this before she took another sip of her goblet "You don't seem to be Essoi, your skin's too pale and you don't speak the common tongue with an accent Like I do. Are you from Westeros?"

Peter blinked at this before he nodded slowly "Originally, yes. My name is P-Peter..."

"Long way from home, Peter" she stated as she turned her attention back to the crowd and grinned as she saw a Dothraki woman pushed o her knees while a man kneeled down behind her and rutted against her like a animal in heat. She noticed Peter staring too before he coughed and looked away as the woman made a series of loud encouraging moans before the man was shoved to the side by another man wo started to thrust against the aroused woman "First Dothraki wedding?"

"How could you tell?" Peter asked nervously.

"Lucky guess" the woman said with a grin as she glanced back to see that the two Dothraki men were now physically trying to beat one another. She rolled her eyes at the two as one drew a Arakh and tried to cut down his opponent before being tackled to the ground.

"Should someone stop them?" Peter said towards the fight that was becoming progressively more violent as the seconds passed and yet no one seemed in a hurry to stop it. In fact a number of Dothraki were yelling in encouragement as the two men punched one another and tried to overpower the other.

"A Dothraki wedding without a few fights and a few deaths is a dull affair" the woman said with a grin as she sat back and watched.

"That seems..." Peter trailed off as he tired to think of a word for it.

"Savage? Primitive?" the woman guessed, causing Peter to blush as those were some of the words that came to mind.

"N-No, it's just... I'm not really used to seeing these kinds of things" Peter admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well... you better get used to it. These things are common among the Dothraki" the woman said as one of the Dothraki men sliced open the other, causing his intestines to spill out "Assuming your going with your friend when she leaves with Drogo"

The man fell to his knees, grasping at his insides while the victorious Dothraki stepped up behind him, grabbed his braid in one hand and placed his Arakh against the back of his neck. Peter flinched at the spray of blood that erupted from the man's neck as his braid was cut from it and held in the air by the victor like a trophy. He could feel his food threatening to climb back up and out his mouth as he tried to ignore the blood that was flowing from the still twitching corpse as people danced around it without a care in the world and two Dothraki women jumped the man and began to grind against him like animals in heat.

_'And Dany's going to be marrying into this?!'_ Peter thought worriedly as her glanced at Daenerys who looked equally uneasy about the death they just witnessed while Drogo looked a bit more amused as he took another sip from his drink.

The wedding continued for the next several minutes with a lighter atmosphere, apparently the recent fight had loosened the Dothraki guests more than the wine being provided did.

"I believe more blood will be spill tonight then wine at this rate. This shall be a wedding to be remembered" the woman said as she and Peter both watched another fight breaking out a bit of ways off from the main group, causing Peter to look at her as she received another glass of wine from a passing servant that Illryios brought with him.

"You seem to know a lot about the Dothraki" Peter said, causing the woman to shrug as she downed the glass of wine in one gulp.

"I used to be married to a Dothraki Khal myself" the woman revealed, causing Peter to look at her in surprise.

"You were?" he said.

"Yes, he didn't have as large of a Khalasar as Drogo does, not even close, but it was big enough for him to do what he wanted when he wanted" the woman said in an unreadable tone.

Peter frowned as he noticed the look that came over the woman's face "Is he... is he here too?"

"No" the woman said with a shake of her head before a dark grin adorned her face "It'd be hard for him to be here after I cut his head from his body and his Khalasar fell apart afterwards"

Peter gaped at the statement as the woman placed her cup down and stood up and gave Peter once last wink before she approached the newly wedded Khal and his Khaleesi as the latter put aside the chest given to her by a man that was filled with snakes.

"Oh, and you are?" Daenerys said as she looked up towards the woman as she proceeded to remove her cowl to show a full head of silver hair that reached down to her shoulder blades.

The woman bowed towards a surprised Daenerys and intrigued Drogo "Silver Sablinova, Khaleesi"

Daenerys's brow furrowed at this "Sablinova… where have I heard that name before?"

"My house and yours were once allies during the height of the Valyrian Freehold" Silver revealed with a chuckle before her voice grew a little colder and her eyes narrowed in anger "Well, until your family abandoned mine to it's doom and fled to Dragonstone"

Daenerys seemed to pale at this while Drogo's hand slowly moved to the handle of one of his knives before Silver chuckled at the duo.

"Do not fear my lady, I do not hold your ancestors actions against you"

"Then why are you here?" Daenerys questioned.

"Well, originally I came for the wine and food and the possibility of a finding a man to curl up next for the evening" Silver said with a grin before she nodded towards Viserys "Until I heard your brother mention an invasion... I'm assuming it'll be of Westeros?"

This seemed to get Viserys's attention who quickly stood to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Silver "What business is it of yours?"

"The House of Stark" Silver said as she turned towards the young man with a slight growl in her tone "If you intend to invade Westeros and bring it to heel, I wish to join you and in return burn that house of conniving hounds to ash"

Viserys and Daenerys both blinked at this while Drogo simply smirked as he took a sip of wine from his cup and uttered something into Dothraki to Silver who responded in the same tongue. After a few seconds of holding one other's gaze, Drogo nodded as he held his cup up.

"Yes"

"I thank you Kahl" Silver said with a bow as she turned on her heel and prepared to leave before Viserys spoke up.

"What do you have to offer in return to aiding me kill the Usurper?" he demanded, causing Silver to turn towards him with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Tell me boy, have you ever seen battle?"

Viserys blinked at this "What do you mean-"

"Ever seen a man die before you eyes?" Silver interrupted the young man as she took a step forward "Seen hundreds die before your very eyes, many of them by your own hand? Lead an army against another?"

Viserys was taken back by this as he tried to voice a response "W-Well no, but-"

"I have boy" Silver said as she slowly approached the man, causing him to back up slightly and his hand to travel to the handle of the blade at his side as Silver stared right into his eyes "And let me tell you boy, one glance at you and I can tell the first sign of death, you'll break"

Viserys's eyes narrowed at this as he took a step forward "I will not-"

"Break, you'll prove me wrong" Silver said in a dry tone "I've heard this a hundred times and I'll hear it another hundred before I die boy"

Peter had to hold back a laugh a the look of spiteful rage on the would be monarch's face. It wasn't often lately the elder teen was talked down by someone else and Peter treasured such moments. After a few seconds of staring down one another, Viserys adverted his gaze and sulked away while Silver watched with bemusement as she picked up the glass of wine the Targaryen was drinking from and took a sip before she spat it out with a face.

"Bitter..." she muttered as she threw the cup aside and made her way back towards where Peter was and sat beside him "Perhaps if he drank sweeter wine, he'd be less of an ass"

"No amount of sweet wine will ever fix that" Peter said with a eye roll as he saw another man make his way up to Drogo and Daenerys and offer the young Targaryen several books "He's been like that as long as I've known him. Though lately he's been getting worse"

Silver hummed at this before she leaned back in her chair and eyed Peter carefully "Tell me Peter, is the Khaleesi aware that your sweet for her?"

Peter blinked at this "Huh?"

"Sweet, for her" Silver nodded towards Daenerys as she and Drogo continued to be handed more and more wedding gifts from various nobles.

"She's my best friend" Peter said with a frown.

Silver rolled her eyes at this "Let me re-phrase my question, do you want to be the one that fucks her tonight rather than Drogo?"

Peter gaped at the woman as she grinned at him "E-Excuse me?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Just watching you two for a few hours when you were in the market was evident enough" Silver chuckled.

"Wait, you were watching us?" Peter said with shock and worry that they were being spied on by this stranger.

"Yes and if your expecting an apology, then don't bother" Silver said with a shrug as she gazed out towards the rest of the party.

Peter scowled at the woman before he took a sip of his water and glanced back at Daenerys to see her looking at her latest wedding gift, three oddly colored and oddly shaped stones.

_'Stones?_' Peter thought in puzzlement before he felt a hand on his thigh, causing him to jump and see it was Silver's.

"Nervous?" she asked with a coy grin as she had her hand travel across his thigh.

"W-What are you doing?" Peter asked with a blush.

Silver leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper "I'm going to assume you've never been with a woman, hmmm?"

"N-No" Peter admitted with a small shake of his head as he reached down to remove Silver's hand from his groin before he tensed as she seized his slowly hardening manhood through his pants.

"Would you like to know the pleasures of a woman's flesh?" she asked in a hotly tone as she lightly squeezed Peter, causing him to groan "To have someone share your bed and make you a man that same night your beloved friend is made a proper woman? Do not worry my darling, I will not completely ruin you for her..."

Peter closed his eyes and bit his lip to fight down another groan that threatened to escape his lips as Silver massaged his growing erection. He risked a peek at Daenerys and hoped she wasn't seeing what was happening when he noticed that she and Drogo seemed to be leaving for the evening, which only meant one thing.

They were going to consummate their marriage.

Silver seemed to see and know this as well and threw all subtly to the wind and grabbed Peter by the back of his head and forced him to look towards her before she crashed her lips against his own, hungry and wanting. Peter had no idea what to do, he's never kissed a woman before, ever, and Silver seemed to notice this as she began to quickly and easily dominate him with her lips. After several seconds, she released him so they both could catch their breaths before Silver stood, bringing Peter with her.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked nervously.

Silver glanced over her shoulder at Peter and grinned.

"Somewhere... discreet"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Tyrion pisses off and amuses Sonja all in the span of a second... also, she makes a new friend!


	5. Chapter 5

answers to reviewers questions and statements:

**Trey Alexander**: Probably.

**gunman**: Yes, Peter is somehow going to meet Tyrion and Sonja next chapter despite the fact their thousands of miles away on another continent.

**pandawok301**: Let's just say that Ned Stark's honor can be a double edged sword to others, and Silver leanred that the hard way.

**master fireball**: We'll see soon.

**Brady420**: And you seem to be emulating Prince Joffery in talking shit and hiding behind your 'homies' like the little blonde bitch hid behind his mommy and have her fight his battles for him. So I say we're about even ;)

**Mrnoname**: Possibly.

**Kazama Yokaze**: The reason I'm keeping with Dany's marriage to Drogo is for two reasons, first it's because it plays a large part in the development of her character. Second it's not like her she has much of a choice in the matter, her brother will either hurt her or even outright kill Peter should he try to intervene and possibly cost the little asshat a army to retake the Seven Kingdoms. Also, Peter isn't aware that Dany is going to be raped, he showed last chapter that he's largely unaware of Dothraki culture, something he's going to be getting a first hand experience with soon enough. When Peter's powers reach their peak, they wont be able to move through Essos too fast because in Essos not everything can be solved through sheer brute force and there's going to be a number of mental, physical and philosophical challenges in both Peter and Dany's way as they attempt to build up an Empire. They aren't the only players looking to conquer Essos and eventually Westeros.

**Dinowhovian16**: In the next five or so. It'll be pretty soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Game of Thrones characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

_"S-Sonja... run... Sonja... ruuu-" _

Sonja awoke with a slight start, her hand flying to Venom's handle which laid beside her. Her eyes darted around the dark room for signs of a threat before she remembered that she was in Winterfell, thousands of miles south of where her village once stood. The red head let out a sigh as she laid on her bed, her covers pulled down to her waist to display her round breasts, the nipples hard from the cold. She released the almost iron grip she had on her late father's sword and rested it on her brow as she sat up and kept herself propped with her other hand.

"Begone damned dreams..." Sonja muttered quietly to herself as she struggled to forget the screams of her mother.

Twelve years and she could still hear the screams of her mother as if they happened only a moment ago.

_'Better her's than my sister's..._' Sonja thought before she shook her head to stop the seeds of that horrid nightmare from taking root.

Sonja glanced to her side and saw that the whore Jaime gave her was long gone, probably not long after the red head fell asleep after their hours long rutting. She was slightly annoyed that the girl had left, it had been some time since her sex was ravaged in such a way and she had hoped that a rut or two would help brighten her mood from the dark her nightmares had left it in.

"Can't be helped I supposed" Sonja muttered as she climbed out of bed and proceeded to gather her clothes to change into for the day.

As she made to wrap her breast with bindings, she noticed that how much light was out through the window and made a point to check on Tyrion when she was more decent. She made the mistake of letting the little lord see her without a top once and to this day she regrets it.

"The fairest tits in all the Seven Kingdoms my ass" Sonja said with an amused eye roll as she fastened the straps of her armor before attaching the belt that held Venom to her waist.

Once she was modest, or as modest as a Wildling woman in armor could be, she exited the room and made her way to Tyrion's to see if the Imp had awoken. He hadn't, when she walked in, he was still asleep amongst the women that Jaime had bought him, with a pleased grin on his face. Sonja shook her head in slight exasperation, the hunger the little man had for women surpassed any she had ever met. Still, he awoke all the same when she took the cold wine left out and splashed it on him, much to his and his various female companions' displeasure.

"Sonja, you do know how much I hate wine wasted" Tyrion groaned out as he rubbed his eyes of sleep while the various women around him untangled themselves, shooting annoyed glares at Sonja as they retrieved their clothes and made for the door.

"Yes well, it's a good thing I didn't waste it now" Sonja said as she threw the cup over her shoulder and watched as her lord climbed out of bed and looked around for his clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked as he wandered around.

"Where did you leave them after Jaime left?" Sonja asked as she folded her arms under her bust and adverted her gaze from the short man, more so he would notice her watching and make yet another jest about her longing eyes, it was far too early for such things in her opinion.

"I don't remember" Tyrion admitted with a grin "After I was finished with the first round of women by dear brother gave me and I joined the rest of my loving family for the fest last night, I wandered back here and purchased more whores to bed... after that, things become blurry"

"You didn't wake me?" Sonja asked with a raised brow.

While she was less than eager to dine with the Starks and the Lannister's at the same time, she would have liked to have been present all the same.

Tyrion noticed the look Sonja had and sighed as he walked over and patted her waist "You seemed to have been enjoying yourself last night and I had no wish to ruin your evening"

"How considerate of you m'lord" Sonja said in a sarcastic tone as Tyrion wandered past her and looked around the floor for his clothes before he found them and quickly began to dress himself.

"I like to think thoughtful" Tyrion joked as he slid his shirt on.

Sonja hummed as she waited for Tyrion to finish dressing before she made her way to the door and held it open and gestured towards it.

"After you..." she said with a mocking bow.

"Why thank you my dear Sonja" Tyrion said as he patted Sonja on the shoulder as he passed by, stopping only for a moment to slip on his cloak before he exited the brothel and into the cold morning of Winterfell...

...

"Ye gods it's colder than my sister's smiles whenever she graces me with one" Tyrion muttered as he adjusted his cloak around him for the hundredth time not even half an hour later.

Ever since the duo had left the brothel, all the Dwarf complained of was the cold as he and Sonja made their way to the stables where Robert, along with a troop of his guard, his eldest son Joffery, and Ned Stark and his own sons, were preparing to leave for the Wolfswood for a hunt.

"Should I fetch you another coat or three than?" Sonja asked with a teasing grin as she followed the little lord.

"I'd rather you fetch me a way back to warmer climates if possible" Tyrion said with a sigh "And to think that it'll be colder at the Wall"

"Much, it is made of solid ice after all" Sonja remarked.

"And magic I'm told" Tyrion pointed out.

"Aye, magic too" Sonja nodded before she noticed Tyrion's look and frowned "What?"

"Can you pretend to al least be slightly cold" Tyrion said in slight exasperation at Sonja, despite being armored, had no warming cloaks on her "It's unsettling to see you in with so little warming lairs on you and yet remain unbothered by the cold"

"It's as I've said, the 'Cold' south of the Wall is merely a Summer for me" Sonja said with a grin "I could walk around bare now and not be bothered"

"I believe you" Tyrion said with a shake of his head "Tempting as that is to see, I feel I'll grow cold as ice just by watching"

"Or the blood in your cock will freeze and it'll crack and fall off" Sonja remarked with a laugh that Tyrion shared.

"Be I ever so lucky" he said as he brought his cloak tighter around him as they passed several Lannister guards and arrived at the main stables to see Sandor Clegane already there, preparing himself for the hunt.

"The Imp have a rough night?" Sandor said with a hint of mocking amusement in his tone as he tied the laces for his boot.

"You could say that" Sonja said with a nod as she eyed the tall man with a raised brow "And you as well? It must've been exhausting following that sorry excuse of a boy around like a puppy all night until he mother sent him to bed"

Sandor gave Sonja a mild look of annoyance "Careful little Wildling, I'd hate for the little lord there to have to find a new bodyguard because his previous one didn't mind her tongue"

"Funny, I think the same whenever you open your own mouth to speak" Sonja replied in a dry tone that caused Sandor to snort and shake his head as he stood up and checked the blade of his dagger before he re-sheathed it and glanced down at the red head with a blank look on his face.

"By the gods I hope I'm there the day you meet your end" he said in a equally dry tone.

"I hope you will, after all, it'll be me that lops your head off your body and spares us the anguish of your continued living" Sonja said as she stared up at the tall man.

Sandor snorted at this before he brushed past Sonja and Tyrion. The Imp watched the personal guard to his nephew go before he gave Sonja an amused look on his face.

"I can never tell if you want to kill one another or fuck one another" he said after a few moments.

"Neither can I oddly enough" Sonja said with a small grin "Though I reckon it's kill more often than not"

"Mayhaps fair Sonja, mayhaps" Tyrion said with a nod as he adjusted his cloak "Still, he's much better company than his bastard of a brother"

"Immensely" Sonja agreed with a nod.

Much of an ass as Sanddor was, he was far better in Sonja's opinion than his elder brother.

Much better.

"What are we hunting again?" Sonja asked as she escorted Tyrion to his horse.

"Boar most likely" Tyrion said with a shrug "the King does rather like hunting them, almost as much as whores"

Sonja snorted at this "Of course, silly me to think he'd hunt better, more challenging game"

"With how fat he is, hunting a boar is more than a challenge for the one to slay the Dragon at the Battle of the Trident" Tyrion said with a light that quickly died as Sonja hoisted him up on his horse when he was close enough rather than wait for a small set of stairs be set for him. He gave the red head a scowl of annoyance "I said, stop doing that"

"Stop looking so cute when I do it" Sonja replied with a laugh as she made her way to her own horse and climbed on it in one smooth motion.

Once she was seated on her horse, she gave it's sides a light nudge and followed the rest of the party as it set off at a light trot out of the gates and towards the distant woods where the king could find his sport. The ride in of itself was pleasant enough for the red head, though Joffery's mutterings about how foolish this entire thing was quickly grated on her nerves. The hunting party hadn't been riding for an hour when Joffery made another complaint when Sonja turned to tell him where he could shove his complaints when she heard Tyrion call her name.

"What?" she asked with a little of annoyance at being denied insulting the Prince, who she knew was looking at her back with a smug grin as if he won something against her.

"Shall we ride ahead and join the king?" Tyrion nodded towards the front of their party where Robert rode with Ned Stark and his sons, their Direwolves a 'safe' distance from their mounts along with most of the Kingsguard, Jaime had opted to stay behind to guard the Queen and her younger son and daughter.

"He seems in good spirits enough" Sonja said as she watched as Robert and Ned laugh over something the king had said "I doubt he'll need us when he has his 'brother in all but blood'"

Tyrion nodded at this before he glanced back at his nephew for a moment before he had his horsed move closer to Sonja's and began to speak in a lower tone, or as low as he could make it while out riding with so many people about them "Let's just say I thought it wise for use to familiar ourselves with the King's soon to be new Hand... just in case"

Sonja snorted in amusement as she began to catch on to what her little lord was saying before she nodded "Very well..."

She gave he horse a stronger nudge in it's sides, as did Tyrion, and the two's mares rode ahead to match the speed of the King's own and that of his party. Robert seemed to hear the approaching hooves of Sonja and Tyrion's mounts and turned back to see the duo approach. A wide grin broke upon his face as they came to a slower trot beside the king.

"Ah Sonja, Tyrion, I was wondering when you'll make yourselves known" the king said with a laugh as he turned towards Ned "Ned, meet possibly the only duo in all the realm to surpass us when we ourselves were younger"

"A remarkable feat indeed" Ned replied with a gentle grin as he gave Tyrion and Sonja a nod of respect "It is an honor to meet the hero of the Siege of Pyke. When my men told me of a 'red headed She-demon with a blade black as night' had almost single handily breeched the walls of Pyke, I thought they'd gone mad"

"I would say they did my lord" Sonja replied with a small shrug "I had nine men with me when I breeched the wall, hardly singlehandedly"

"Far too modest on yourself my dear Sonja the Red" Tyrion said with a grin.

Sonja rolled her eyes before she noticed the two lads riding behind their father and gave them a grin and a wink that caused both to blush "Do not fret boys, I don't bite... hard"

The dark haired pale one that she assumed was the Bastard Jon adverted his gaze with a blush while the elder of the two that had the hair of his mother, Robb, did his best to maintain eye contact before he too faltered and adverted his gaze. Robert broke out into a full blown laugh at the two boy's reactions while Ned simply shook his head with amusement.

Sonja chuckled as she turned towards Ned "I hear that you are to be the King's new Hand"

"I am" Ned said with a nod.

Sonja nodded before she shared a look with Tyrion that caused Robert's grin to fall as he turned towards his eldest living friend left with a grave expression.

"Don't let that pretty smile fool you Ned, she's every bit the savage her people North of the Wall are and than some I've come to learn" Robert said with a shake of his head "If this be the kind of women North of the Wall, may the Gods never let the Wall fall"

Sonja shook her head at the king before she turned towards Ned's bemused but curious look "He's still upset that I beat him at a Tourney several years ago for Myrcella's Name Day"

"I heard rumor that the King was bested by a woman" Ned said as he glanced at a silently fuming Robert with amusement "Though if that was indeed Sonja here, I can't blame him. I doubt even I could stand as much a chance"

"Jaime barely can" Tyrion said with a snort.

"The Kingslayer?" Jon said with surprise before he noticed them all look at him and blushed "Begging your pardon..."

"No harm done" Sonja quickly said as she nudged her horse closer tp Jon's and patted the boy on the shoulder "And you shouldn't be too surprise that I have bested the Kingslayer. It's not that hard to best a man that's famed for killing a crazed old man"

"He's still considered one of the finest warriors in the Seven Kingdoms" Robb pointed out.

"I say Ser Barristan is in my opinion, should anyone care to ask" Sonja remarked with a distant look on her face "I have yet to best that man. Just a few strikes from him and I feel like a little girl that just picked up her first blade"

"I doubt anyone could best him" Tyrion agreed with a nod.

"There was one who could" Ned said, his expression more somber as his mind traveled back years ago, to a distant tower and a promise made.

The rest of the party rode on in silence for the better part of an hour before Robb and Jon began to hesitantly ask Sonja questions of the Siege if Pyke, her service to Tyrion Lannister, her previous duels with the likes of Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan and her travels through the Seven Kingdoms. She refrained from speaking of what brought her South of the Wall and her life beyond it in general, though Jon's questions did ask of the life of a Wildling and how they could survive the frozen wastes beyond the Wall.

"Are there truly Giants, like the stories say?" Jon asked as the hunting party neared the woods.

Sonja nodded "A few, though I've ever only met two, one of them a babe that was as large as I am now"

"And mammoths?" he asked again with some eagerness in his tone that his brother found amusing, as did their lord father.

"Herds in the hundreds" Sonja revealed "Giants have been known to shepherd them like men do sheep and cattle"

"Do Wild-... did your people hunt them?" Robb asked as his Direwolf, Grey Wind trotted by his horse.

"On occasion" Sonja said with a nod "But my clan, or tribe depending on how you wish to look at it, settled in a forested area along the Bay of Ice, miles from the frozen tundra the mammoths dwelled, but on occasion they would venture out if the bay provided little for us"

"I take it the Giants hated it" Tyrion remarked with a thoughtful look on his face as he pictured Sonja trying to bring down a mammoth or Giant.

"The herds were large enough, the ones owned by Giants that is, that they'd set aside a few for us to hunt so long as we repaid them with services" Sonja revealed as she glanced at the snow white Direwolf by Jon's horse "These beats here were a particular pain for the Giants, they liked to feast on mammoth calves especially. They'd have us hunt down any packs that'd try to prey on their herd"

"Did you ever take part in these hunts?" Robb asked "For either the mammoths or for the Direwolf packs that plagued them?"

"S-Sonja... run... Sonja... ruuu-"

"I did not" Sonja said with a shake of her head "I left before I was old enough to join either said hunts"

And with that, she slapped the reigns of her horse and rode ahead, leaving the two Stark boys and Tyrion behind with the rest of the hunting party.

...

"I apologize if the boys questioning had offended you"

Sonja blinked at the sound of Eddard Stark's voice an hour later as the rest of Robert's party had begun to set up various tents, tables and racks for the boar hunt. She paused in her setting up a tent and glanced at the Warden of the North "They didn't offend me..."

She returned her attention back to her tent "Simply... caused memories best laid buried to resurface is all"

"I shall remind them that sometimes it's best to let a person's past be just that, the past" Ned said with a small bow.

"It's fine, and if their still worried that I've been offended, their more than willing to join me on the hunt to make up for it" Sonja said as she finished fastening the last tie to her tent before she stood up.

"I don't think the boys pride will stand for being shown up so easily" Ned chuckled.

Sonja gave Ned an amused look "Why Lord Stark, what makes you say that?"

"I recognize a hunter when I see one" he said, his amusement gone, his face more serious "As I said, when my med told me of the Red She-demon with a blade black as night in her hand, I believed them... I also believed how they said the She-demon hunted down and tore apart any man or woman that tried to stop her rampage"

"Such is war" Sonja remarked in a cool tone, her grin gone and her eyes as cold and as hard as the ice of her distant home.

"What I hear, it was a slaughter" Ned replied with a pointed look.

The two held one another's gaze for a moment before Tyrion arrived and stopped as he sensed the tension between the two. His eyes darted back and forth before a bemused grin grew on his face.

"Shall I leave the two of you alone to settle this... tension?" he asked though he very slowly put himself between Sonja and Ned and looked up at the Northerner.

"No my lord, just two warriors speaking to one another" Ned said as he took a step back and rested hi hands on his belt "I look forward to seeing your skills as a hunter, my lady"

"As do I Stark" Sonja said as she watched Ned turn on his heel and make his way to where his children were dismounting from their horses.

"Dare I ask what that was about?" Tyrion asked as he glanced up at Sonja.

"It seems that Lord Stark isn't fond of my ferocity at the Siege of Pyke" Sonja said as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Pity..." Tyrion said as he glanced at the back of the Warden of the North "Jaime tells me that for the first time in his life, he found himself wondering if his skills with a blade would be enough to defend him should you turn your berserker rage to him"

Sonja rolled her eyes at this "I have better self control than that"

"That black haired whore with possibly the second most perfect tits in all of Westeros from Dorne says otherwise" Tyrion said with a smirk as he pulled out his wineskin and popped the cork off and took a generous sip from it before offering the rest to Sonja.

"Second most perfect tits?" Sonja said with a raised brow "Who as the first?"

Tyrion couldn't help but smirk as he gave her a simple two finger salute as he made his way to where his own tent was being set up.

"Why, a mighty red headed Wildling from Beyond the Wall of course"

Sonja shook her head at the man's words before she glanced back at her tent to make sure it had met her requirements before she turned to find the white Direwolf that belonged to Ned Stark's bastard staring up at her with his unblinking red eyes. The red head stared blankly at the large wolf, her hand resting on Venom's handle before she slowly held a hand out and allowed the beast to sniff it while Jon came rushing over with a look of unease on his face.

"Ghost" he whispered towards the white colored wolf.

"He's fine, simply curious" Sonja remarked as she withdrew her hand and turned towards the young Stark, if not by name than by blood "He's rather quiet for a Direwolf"

"He's mute I think, never makes a sound" Jon answered as he came and stood beside the Direwolf and rested his hand on the wolf's head.

Sonja nodded, amused by the reasoning though she reckoned the fur's color also played a role in it "A fitting name for a Direwolf this white"

"Are they common North of the Wall?" Jon asked hesitantly "White Direwolves?"

"They are" Sonja nodded as she noticed Robb Stark with Grey Wind approaching them "They tend to live longer than most other colors given their fur helps them blend easier with snow and ice"

"And I reckon that Jon will outlive all of us" Robb joked as he came to stand by his half brother's side and patted the younger teen on the shoulder before he turned towards Sonja and gave her a small bow "I wish to apolo-"

"Save it" Sonja said as she stared at the two boys with a hard expression that caused them both to clam up and stand a bit straighter under her gaze.

After a few moments, she hummed and told them to wait a moment as she entered he tent for a minute before re-emerging with a pair of daggers and handed each one to the Ned's sons. They took them with confusion as Sonja removed her cloak and placed it back inside her tent before gesturing the two lads to follow her.

"Where are you taking us?" Robb asked after he and Jon shared and uneasy look.

"Hunting" Sonja said as she glanced at the two over her shoulder with a raised brow "You do know how to hunt don't you?"

"We do" Jon said as he strapped the knife next to the sword he was given and quickly followed with his brother beside him.

"What is our quarry?" Robb asked as he gave a nod to his father who he saw was watching the three of them along with Robert and Tyrion Lannister who both looked amused.

"Elk, deer, moose, whatever we can find before the day is out" Sonja answered as they made their way out of the camp and into the wood "Boar is all fine and good, but I prefer to challenge myself hunting something that can't be easily run down. Something that requires one to be silent as a shadow, and quick as a lion"

"We have no bows" Jon said with a frown "Just knives and swords"

"That's better than what most Wildlings use to hunt North of the Wall" Sonja stated as they headed deeper and deeper into the wood, the sounds of the King's hunting party growing more and more distant "I once had to hunt a Cave bear with only a sharpened rock frozen to a stick the side of my arm"

"Impressive" Jon said.

"Not really" Sonja said with a smile at the memory "I simply had the damn thing chase me over a cliff where it fell and died when it hit the ground. I was a damn ten year old, not a madman, or madwoman if you prefer"

"Still, a Cave bear is a remarkable beast to have fallen" Jon stated as he and Robb followed Sonja over various roots, knocked over trees and across small but bone chilling creeks and streams.

Behind them, Grey Wind and Ghost followed before they took off into the wood, either to hunt, explore or simply find a bit of peace and quiet from their human companions.

"I hope your Direwolves don't scare aware any game" Sonja said with a frown, now realizing that because of the Direwolf's near non-existence south of the Wall, the animals of this wood may be scared off by the unfamiliar scents they give off.

"We've taken them hunting before, they wont" Robb assured the woman.

"If they do, it'll be you to explain as such to the King" Sonja said as she stopped and turned towards the two with a foreboding look upon her face "Should the King be denied a chance to hunt, because of your Direwolves, you shall feel first hand that blow of his War hammer, the very same to fell the Targaryen prince himself"

Robb and Jon both paled at the image before Sonja broke into a giggle.

"I jest, he'll just mope and moan and then drink himself into the first big tittied whore he can find to slam herself on his cock"

"You seem to think lowly of the king" Jon said with a frown that he and his brother shared.

Sonja shrugged "He knows it, I know it and we've often at times joked about it over a glass of wine back at Kings Landing"

"Are you and the king close?" Robb inquired as the three passed a small clearing filled with stones covered in moss.

"Drinking buddies, the best in all the Seven Kingdoms" Sonja smirked as she gave the two a wink over her shoulder "I'm also the first woman that he's gotten drunk that didn't fuck him. He found that to be quite remarkable and spent the next few months trying to work his way into my bed and in between my legs before I set him straight"

"How so?" Robb asked with a grin.

"I took his War hammer and struck him over the head with it" Sonja said with a fond look on her face "It was worth the three days in the dungeons, I'll tell you"

"And he let you live-" Jon began to ask when Sonja suddenly held a hand up, ordering them to stop as she slowly lowered herself to a kneeling position.

The two followed her lead and looked around as the red headed Wildling remained still, her gaze straight ahead and unwavering. Neither moved as Sonja's hand slowly went to the hilt of Venom when suddenly a large dark shape bolted from the dense brush in front of them with a snarl. Jon and Robb's shouts of surprise were cut off as the howl of Grey Wind filled the air and Sonja drew Venom and brought the black blade in front of her just in time to drive it into the chest of a large mountain lion.

The beast let out a roar of pain that quickly died as Venom was plunged deeper into it's chest before it's body went slack.

Sonja stared at the now dead lion with a blank expression as it's blood began to drip down her hands and on to her arms. With a grunt she pushed the lion from her sword and let the beast fall the ground with a 'thud' while Ghost and Grey Wind emerged from the foliage and trotted to their still shocked human companions.

"A mountain lion?" Robb said with confusion as he glanced at an equally perplexed Jon "What's a Mountain Lion doing all the way out here?"

"Mountain Lions haven't been seen in these woods in almost four hundred years" Jon said as he looked around with unease as his hand rested on Ghost's head.

"Where can they usually be found?" Sonja asked as she kneeled down to examine the dead lion, turning it's head side to side and examining it's teeth by parting it's jaws with her fingers.

"Usually farther north, closer to the Wall where it's colder and more mountainous, namely the Frostfangs" Jon answered.

"Well he's a long way from home than" Sonja said with a frown as she stared at the dead mountain lion.

It's fur was a mixture of white, grey and black to better help it blend into the snowy slopes of the Frostfangs, the Wolfswood was a poor hunting ground it's coat. And it's legs weren't long for speed, but built to better take down the goats, cave bears and other creatures that call the mountains their home.

"Why do you think it came so far south?" Robb asked as he came and stood next to Sonja before he squatted down to better examine the lion while Grey Wind sniffed at it and let out a low growl.

"Food?" Jon answered with a shrug "Perhaps goat herds in the Frostfangs have grown to well guarded for them or perhaps they've been overhunted"

"But then it would simply move to the lower lands of the mountinas, not travel all the way here, hundreds of miles away" Robb pointed as he glanced at Sonja "My lady, do you have any idea why a Lion from the Frostfangs came this far?"

Sonja didn't respond as she stared the lion's lifeless eyes with an unreadable expression on her face as a singular thought ran through her mind.

It fled south... to get away from what was coming from the North.

_'And it died all the same_' Sonja thought as she turned her gaze upwards and looked towards the sky as several dark clouds overhead began to move southwards.

It seems, Winter truly was coming... with death on it's heels.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The joureny to Vaes Dothrak begins...


End file.
